weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Visuals:Headline News
Info The music video for "Headline News" parodies the "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm" video. The video uses the original video's theme of telling each news story as a one act play on stage before an audience of people. The video is included on "Weird Al"'s DVD "Weird Al" Yankovic: The Ultimate Video Collection. Trivia * The manualist is the same as in "I Love Rocky Road." * Dr. Demento makes an appearance as one of the concert attendees leaving at the end with the large woman in a muumuu. *The Crash Test Dummies video features a child dressed up as an adult handing out programs, while in the Weird Al version, it's a shirtless, bodybuilding little person. *Weird Al appears as Brad Roberts, the Crash Test Dummies lead vocalist. *Al, throughout the video, parodies Brad Roberts' rather peculiar facial expressions. *The video features several cameos, including an appearance by Doug Llewelyn of The People's Court fame, and long time radio show host, and Yankovic supporter, Dr. Demento.www.weirdal.com "Video Facts" *The gate that Michael Fay steps off has the number '27' on it, a number which Yankovic often hides somewhere in his music, videos, or albums. *Michael Fay sprays paint in the face of a Singaporean. *During the shot of the Singapore prison, a hockey stick can be seen hanging on the wall of instruments of torture. This is possibly a reference to the fact that the Crash Test Dummies came from Canada. *In the middle of the video, Ruben Valtierra is seen wearing a wig while playing the piano, an obvious jest at Ellen Reid, the main keyboard player for the Crash Test Dummies. *The book that Michael Fay supposedly wrote was called "Ouch! My Butt!" and had a picture of him pointing to his afflicted area. He also 'signs' the books by spraying spraypaint on the inside jacket. *Judy Tenuta is uncredited as Lorena Bobbitt *John Bobbitt is evidently clueless as to where his penis is, searching inside his refrigerator. He pulls out a pack of frankfurters, stares at them for a second, and tosses them aside with a despondent look on his face. *At one point in the video, a velvet picture of Elvis Presley is seen hanging on the wall. This is likely a reference to the song Velvet Elvis from Weird Al's album Even Worse. *The second time Al hums, black duct tape can be seen taped over his mouth. *As Tonya Harding and Nancy Kerrigan fight on the ice skating rink, four judges each hold up a sign, saying "9.7," "8.3," "9.4," and "7.6." Also, while Harding is beating Kerrigan up on the ground, it is clearly seen that Harding is fighting a dummy. * If you sum the first two judge signs (9+7=16 (8+3=11 (16+11))), you get 27. *As Tonya Harding is at a news conference sobbing her story, Kerrigan comes, shoves her out of the way, and mouths the words "Why me?" before Harding pulls her down. *Near the end, the camera moves to a different viewpoint. Al, still humming, leans back on his stool to remain in view and eventually falls off. Manualist "Musical Mike" Keifer can be seen on a platform above him. *At the end of the "play," the main players, all holding hands, take a bow. Afterwards, Nancy Kerrigan and Tonya Harding, who are right next to each other, shake their hands loose. *At the end of the video, Yankovic's hair becomes a little less styled, and he is playing his accordion. *As the video closes, instead of parents as in the original video, odd couples are seen leaving; an insane man with a dog puppet on his hand with an attractive woman, an elderly upper class man (Dr. Demento) with a lower class overweight woman with curlers, a man with a "punk" girlfriend, and Doug Llewelyn with a large sumo wrestler wearing an unbuttoned shirt. *Even though in the video the man hits Nancy Kerrigan's right knee, at the end when all of the characters are on stage you see that her left knee is the one that's bandaged. Category:Visuals